


A Música da Noite

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Portuguese, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: A garota não parece tão impressionada quando ele lhe mostra a câmara que ele construiu embaixo do colégio e a grande besta que ele lá guardava.





	A Música da Noite

A garota não parece tão impressionada quando ele lhe mostra a câmara que ele construiu embaixo do colégio e a grande besta que ele lá guardava. Ele achava que essa era uma reação provável, como sua mãe ela era difícil de impressionar, essa seria uma característica irritante se não fosse tão atraente.

Com um balanço de sua varinha ele faz música ecoar pela câmara e luzes flutuarem ao redor deles. É um feitiço simples, mas um que parece agradá-la.

Ele pede a ela uma dança.

Ela dá a ele sua mão e mais tarde no fim da primeira música seus lábios.

Ela conta para ele seus planos e seus sonhos sobre ser mais inteligente e maior do que sua mãe jamais foi, ele comenta que ela deveria ter sido selecionada para a casa dele. Ela diz que é melhor não ter sido e se recusa a responder o porque quando ele pergunta a racionalização dela por trás dessa crença. Ela começa a rir do nada, quando ele lhe pergunta o porque ela diz :

“Só pensando que a senhora minha mãe certamente te mataria se ela pudesse te ver agora”

“Eu sei” ele diz e não ri porque ele sabe que é verdade.

A garota é inteligente mas não sábia, e ele sabe que o mesmo  poderia ser dito sobre ele, já que se ele fosse ele não estaria naquela situação.


End file.
